criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ride the Pale Horse
Ride the Pale Horse is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifteenth case in Rusthollow and the sixty-ninth overall. It takes place in Heart Highway appearing as the third case in the district. Plot After discovering that the thief had been to the Clark estate, Faith and the player raced there only to find the body of estate owner Rodrigo Clark, strangled in his stables. Per Melissa, it was confirmed that Rodrigo was strangled with a thin rope. The team labelled the victim's wife Liza Clark, lawyer Laura Spear and CEO Alexander Prancer before hearing of a break-in at the housekeeper's shack. There, they suspected housekeeper Rupert Colbain and creepy lady Ursula Bane. Ursula was soon arrested for the murder. Upon confrontation, Ursula confessed that she had killed Rodrigo but he deserved it for the years of endless misery he had caused her. The killer explained that Rodrigo was her ex-husband and that they were happily married until he started cheating on her Liza. In order to get rid of Ursula, he kicked her out with nothing but the clothes she was wearing and left her out on the streets. Ursula confessed that she had been living on the streets for two years, planning her revenge on her former husband. When she saw him enter the stables, she sneaked in and strangled the life out of him, laughing while she did it. In court, Judge Price deemed Ursula mentally unstable and sentenced her to Edgewater where she could receive the help she needed. Faith and the player decided to speak to Liza about the thief's gun found in the small town during the previous investigation. Liza confessed that she had seen someone standing by the stables, watching her through the window for a number of weeks. Alarmed, the duo investigate the stables and found a bandana belonging to the thief, revealing their codename to be "The Highwayman". Jayden also asked for the player's assistance in investigating Laura in hopes he could see his son, Jordan. Eventually, the pair found Laura's phone and sent it to the lab where Tao confirmed that she had made calls to Abigail Chase and that he knew where she was. Jayden raced to see Abigail and upon meeting her, asked if he could see his son. Abigail refused, calling Jayden unreliable and dangerous and that Jordan was better off without him. Back at the headquarters, Jayden refused to give up the fight to see his son and Warren decided that the best place to go to investigate "The Highwayman" was the movie premiere pf a blockbuster movie being held in town. Summary Victim *'Rodrigo Clark' (found strangled to death in his stables) Murder Weapon *'Breeching' Killer *'Ursula Bane' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with horses *The suspect has read War Horse *The suspect eats candy apples Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats candy apples Suspect's Profile *The suspect has read War Horse *The suspect eats candy apples Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with horses *The suspect has read War Horse *The suspect eats candy apples Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears ripped clothing Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with horses *The suspect has read War Horse *The suspect eats candy apples Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar *The suspect wears ripped clothing Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with horses. *The killer has read War Horse. *The killer eats candy apples. *The killer has a scar. *The killer wears ripped clothing. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Stables. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper, Trough) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with horses) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Book Page) *Analyze Book Page. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read War Horse) *Examine Trough. (Result: Wedding Ring) *Examine Wedding Ring. (New Suspect: Liza Clark) *Inform Liza about her husband's death. (New Crime Scene: House Veranda) *Investigate House Veranda. (Clues: Business Card, Drinks Globe) *Examine Business Card. (New Suspect: Laura Spear) *Question Laura about Rodrigo's death. *Examine Drinks Globe. (Result: Damaged Phone) *Analyze Damaged Phone. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Alexander Prancer) *Speak to Alexander about his meetings with the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Housekeeper's Shack. (Clues: Hunting Bag, Cabinet, Breeching) *Examine Hunting Bag. (Result: Pitchfork) *Examine Dagger. (New Suspect: Rupert Colbain) *Speak to Rupert about the estate murder. (Attribute: Rupert has read War Horse and is in contact with horses) *Examine Cabinet. (Result: Photograph Woman) *Examine Creepy Woman. (New Suspect: Ursula Bane) *Confront Ursula about creeping around the estate. (Attribute: Ursula is in contact with horses) *Examine Breeching. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (08:00:00; Murder Weapon Found; Attribute: The killer eats candy apples; New Crime Scene: Coffee Table) *Investigate Coffee Table. (Clues: Faded Document, Blueprints) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Divorce Paper) *Confront Liza about the divorce. (Attribute: Liza eats candy apples, is in contact with horses and has read War Horse) *Examine Blueprints. (Result: Demolition Plan) *Confront Alexander about the demolition of the estate. (Attribute: Alexander eats candy apples and has read War Horse) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Rupert about threatening Laura. (Attribute: Rupert eats candy apples) *Investigate Stone Fireplace. (Clues: Torn Photograph, Net) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Incriminating Photo) *Confront Laura about her relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Laura eats candy apples) *Examine Net. (Result: Wedding Cake Topper) *Speak to Ursula about the wedding cake topper. (Attribute: Ursula has read War Horse and eats candy apples) *Investigate Troughs. (Clues: Hay Pile, Horseshoe) *Examine Hay Pile. (Result: Fabric) *Analyze Fabric. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears ripped clothing) *Examine Horseshoe. (Result: Cream) *Analyze Cream. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to My Way or the Highway (3/6. (1 star) My Way or the Highway (3/6) *Speak to Liza about the gun. (Reward: Clark Emblem) *Investigate Stables. (Clue: Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Faded Bandana) *Examine Faded Bandana. (Result: Codename Uncovered) *Speak to Laura about Abigail and Jordan. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate House Veranda. (Clue: Handbag) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Phone) *Examine Phone. (Result: Laura's Phone) *Analyze Laura's Phone. (08:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Abigail Chase) *Ask Abigail about Jordan. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Heart Highway